1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a face image recording apparatus, image sensing apparatus and methods of the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
By sensing the image of a subject using a digital still camera, image data representing the image of the subject is stored in an image file and recorded on a recording medium such as a memory card. In addition to the image data representing the image of the subject obtained by image sensing, thumbnail image data is stored in the image file. However, a thumbnail image represented by thumbnail image data is small in size and this makes it difficult to ascertain the content thereof.
Meanwhile, cutting the image of a face from an image has been proposed (see the specifications of Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Nos. 10-334213 and 2003-92726), and it has also been proposed to extract, as a subordinate image, a region of interest such as a ruler from within an image. In addition, see also the specification of Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2001-45257.
However, no consideration has been given to recording the image of a face, which has been cut from the original image of a subject, in association with the original image.